fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Reptile
Syzoth, more commonly referred to as Reptile, is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is one of the few original characters, debuting in the original Mortal Kombat arcade game as a secret character. He became playable in Mortal Kombat II. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, Reptile is a professional wrestler currently signed to Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE). Reptile is often credited as one of the hardest working wrestlers of all time, having never once questioned the management of his company and loyally followed whatever storyline or matches they put him on. Unfortunately, Reptile has yet to be rewarded for his efforts, but he is not one without success. Reptile has won numerous championships and awards over his long career, including the UWE Omega Championship. One of the most popular UWE wrestlers in history and truly an underrated talent—well liked among many. Background * Series: Mortal Kombat * Species: Saurian * Age: TBD * Height: 6’3” * Weight: 242 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) UWE (Formerly) NGW * Debut: 1992 * Status: '''Active * '''Billed from: The Isle of Zaterra * Allies: Tidus (son figure), Sarah Ortiz, Scorpion, Ermac, Korruption (Noob Saibot and Smoke), Psymon Stark, Liu Kang, Stryker, Koldblooded (Mileena and Skarlet), Joshua Garza * Rivals: Firebrand * Twitter Handle: @ZaterraSaurian Professional wrestling career Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Next Generation Wrestling Personality Personal life In wrestling Reptile over the years has generally wrestled a brawler/submission style. Nothing fancy, just straight up brutal strikes and devastating throws along with agonizing submission holds. Added to that, Reptile is extremely comfy in a Non-DQ setting, credited as one of the greatest hardcore wrestlers in UWE History, The Raptor knows how to use weapons in thousands of different ways and with his overall “never-say-die” attitude, Reptile is always a challenge to anybody he steps into the ring with. Finishing moves * Acid Raid (Cross-legged Wrist-clutch Fisherman Brainbuster) * Ankle Lock, sometimes while grapevining the opponent’s leg Signature moves * Abdominal Stretch * Absolute Zero (Thumb Choke Hold) – adopted from Sub-Zero * Anaconda Vise (Arm-trap Triangle Choke) * Arm-trap Cross-legged STF * Arms Across Zaterra (Bridging Double Chickenwing) – parodied from Daniel Bryan/Bryan Danielson * Basilisk Elbow (High-impact Discus Elbow Smash) – 1993–2003 * Bow and Arrow * Calf Killer (Calf Slicer) – adopted from A.J. Styles * Corkscrew Plancha * Cross Armbreaker ''(Flying Cross Armbar) * Crossface Chickenwing, sometimes with body scissors * Diving Crossbody to an opponent outside the ring * Diving Double Foot Stomp * Diving European Uppercut * Diving High Knee * Diving Leg Lariat * Diving Shoulder Block * Double-wrist clutch to a grounded opponent followed by multiple stomps to the opponent’s chest, face, and head * Figure-four Leglock * Folding Powerbomb, transitioned into either a Single Leg Boston Crab, an STF or a Crossface * Fujiwara Armbar * ''Game Over ''(Omoplata Crossface) * Gory Special * Half Nelson Choke with Bodyscissors * ''Hangman’s Clutch (Stepover Toehold Inverted Cravate) – adopted from Chris Hero * Hangman’s Clutch II (Arm-trap Inverted Cravate) – adopted from Chris Hero * Hangman’s Clutch III (Inverted Cravate / Standing Leg Grapevine combination) – adopted from Chris Hero * Hell’s Gate (Modified Gogoplata) – adopted from The Undertaker * Inverted Cloverleaf, sometimes with Bodyscissors * Inverted Indian Deathlock * Kimura Lock * Kneebar * Koji Clutch * Last Chancery (Bridging Arm Triangle Choke) – adopted from Austin Aries * Leg-trap Camel Clutch * Moonsault, sometimes to a standing opponent * Multiple Elbow Strikes to the side of the opponent’s head while holding the opponent in a crucifix position * Multiple kick variations ** Back ** Bicycle ** Cartwheel Jumping High to a cornered opponent ** CCS Enzuigiri (Enzuigiri while facing away from a cornered opponent) ** Corkscrew Scissors ** Chair Surf / Skateboard (Running drop to a steel chair held in front of the face of an opponent seated in the corner) ** Diving Thrust, sometimes while springboarding ** Dragon Whip ** Feint Shining Wizard transitioned into a Reverse Roundhouse ** Front Missile Drop, sometimes followed by a kip-up ** Jumping Spin, preceded by a succession of wrist-lock assisted roundhouse kicks ** Last Call (Super) – adopted by James Storm ** Leg-feed Feint Enzuigiri, spun into a Rolling Mule Kick ** Pelé Kick (Backflip) – adopted from A.J. Styles ** Repeated shoot to a kneeling opponent’s chest followed by a roundhouse to the opponent’s head, with theatrics ** Rolling Wheel ** Running Arched Big Boot ** Spinning Heel ** Step-over Spinning Heel, as a kick counter ** Step-up Enzuigiri, sometimes to a cornered opponent or to an opponent on the top rope ** Tiger Feint * Multiple Suplex variations ** Belly-to-back ** Bridging Northern Lights ** Bridging / Release Dragon ** Bridging / Release German ** Bridging / Release Tiger ** Capture ** Chimera-Plex (German followed by a Dragon followed by an X) – adopted from Samoa Joe ** Crash Landing (Rolling Release) – adopted from EZ Money as Jason Jett ** Cravate – adopted from Chris Hero ** Delayed Gutwrench ** Delayed Vertical ** Double Underhook ** Exploder, sometimes into the turnbuckles ** Half Nelson Choke ** Hammerlock ** Hat Trick (Triple Rolling German) ** Head and Arm, sometimes from the top rope ** Overhead Belly-to-belly, sometimes from the top rope ** Perfect-Plex (Bridging Fisherman) – adopted from and used in tribute to Curt “Mr. Perfect” Hennig ** Pumphandle ** Saito ** Sambo ** Sleeper ** Slingshot ** Super to an opponent on the apron ** Three Amigos (Triple Rolling Vertical) – adopted from and used in tribute to Eddie Guerrero ** Wheelbarrow ** X * Pentagram Choke * Piledriver * Raptor Claw (Jumping DDT) – 1993–2004; used rarely thereafter * Rear Naked Choke * Senton to the outside of the ring, usually from the ring apron * Scorpion Death Lock (Sharpshooter) – adopted from Scorpion * Spinning Toe Hold * Suicide Dive * Surfboard, sometimes while applying a Dragon Sleeper * Swinging Neckbreaker * T-Rex Throne Facebuster (Argentine Facebuster) – 2000–2010 * Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker, as a counter to a diving opponent * Triangle Choke, sometimes followed by multiple elbow strikes to the opponent’s head Managers * Shang Tsung * Shao Kahn * Quan Chi * Shinnok Nicknames * “The Saurian Submission Machine” * “The Saurian Suplex Machine” * “The Loser of the Locker Room” – bestowed upon by Mickey Mouse * “The Raptor” * “The Vicious Specimen” Entrance themes * “I Am Hated” by Slipknot * “Blood On My Hands” by The Used * “Chaos B.C.” by Sepultura Championships and accomplishments Next Generation Wrestling Pro Wrestling Illustrated * Feud of the Year (1997) vs. Mickey Mouse * Match of the Year (1997) vs. Mickey Mouse for UWE Omega Championship at Blockbuster’s Night * Match of the Year (1999) vs. Super Mario in a 2 out of 3 Falls Match for UWE Omega Championship at Limit Break * Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (1997) * Most Outstanding Wrestler (1997) * Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (1999) * Ranked #2 in the PWI (1997) * Ranked #1 in the PWI (1999) * Wrestler of the Year (1999) Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment * UWE Omega Championship (5 times) * UWE Galaxy Championship (4 times) * UWE High Flyin’ Championship (5 times) * UWE X-Treme Championship (5 times) * UWE Duos Championship (8 times) – with Chameleon (3), Baraka (1), Shang Tsung (1), Shao Kahn (1), Shinnok (1), and Quan Chi (1) * Rumble Royale (1999) * Brass Ring (2004, first-ever) * Ninth Grand Slam Champion (4 times) * Eighth Triple Crown Champion (4 times) Wrestler Observer Newsletter * 5 Star Match (1997) vs. Mickey Mouse for UWE Omega Championship at Blockbuster’s Night * Best Gimmick (1997) * Best on Interviews (1997) * Best Technical Wrestler (1999) * Match of the Year (1997) vs. Mickey Mouse for the UWE Omega Championship * Most Improved (1997) * Most Overrated (2005) * Most Underrated (1997) * Worst Feud of the Year (2004) vs. Chris Redfield * Worst Feud of the Year (2005) vs. Jin Kazama * Worst Feud of the Year (2006) vs. Kyo Kusanagi * Worst Gimmick (2005) * Worst Worked Match of the Year (2004) vs. Chris Redfield at Red Mess * Worst Worked Match of the Year (2007) vs. Venom at Blind Justice Trivia * Reptile was the longest reigning in his fourth reign as UWE X-Treme Champion in history. * Reptile held the most individual reigns in history as UWE Duos Champion. * Reptile is recognized as the innovator of the Brass Ring Ladder Match. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:UWE Wrestlers